My Adventure With Antia Blake, Jean-Claude, Asher, And The Others
by Kallista Kristen Feira
Summary: Laurell K. Hamilton Owns all the Anita Blake Characters...This story is a fiction adventure story and the beginning of a series…Its about a girl that has been born and chosen to free and protect people from an evil and cruel Ruler…And there will be a big twist…Let's see if you can spot it…I hope you enjoy it…


My First Adventure With Anita Blake, Jean-Claude, Asher, and The Others… Monday, February 03, 2014 at 2:00 A. M… 2/3/14 at 2:00 A. M…

**Characters**

**Mr. Kerian Andrew Darik Greene**

**Mrs. Constance Therese Marie Greene**

**Saria Brittany Nicole Greene/Silverstir**

**Jullian Clarence Kerian Greene/Silverstir**

**Justin Clouse Cedric Greene**

**Aaron Baxter Holleman**

**Edward**

**Anita Blake**

**Jean-Claude**

**Asher**

**Jason**

**Richard**

**Damian**

**Jamil**

**Shang-Da**

**Merle**

**Caleb**

**Cherry**

**Zane**

**Dr. Lillian**

**Rafael**

**Nathaniel**

**Micah**

**Aubrey**

**Valentina**

**Claudia**

**Fredo**

**Gretchen**

**Meng-Die**

**Willie**

**Requiem**

**Wicked**

**Truth**

**London**

**Belle Morte**

**Musette**

**Bartholomew**

**Circus Worker**

**Torturer**

**Mr. Isacc Raven**

**Mr. Zael Rizar**

**Mr. Harrison Florette**

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst**

**Lady Saria Silverstir of Estoria**

**Mr. Tricon Kendrick Silverstir**

**Mrs. Neith Constance Silverstir**

**Mr. Garren Kazama Vacon**

**Mrs. Elvira Penelope Vacon**

**Victorian Marcellus Vacon**

**Victoria Stephanie Vacon**

**Ryiah Alleluia Vacon**

**Valyn Antonio Vacon**

**Warren Nicholas Vacon**

**Sythril Constance Vacon**

**Nythril Carina Vacon**

**Scarlett Jennifer Vacon**

**Chapters**

**I. Author's Note About The Story…**

**Chapter 1 Spending The Day With My Boyfriend While Visiting Him In North Carolina With My Family…**

**Chapter 2 Attacked By A Stranger…**

**Chapter 3 Wakes up In A Hospital Room, In Anita's Universe…**

**Chapter 4 Meeting Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher, And Telling Them How I know Them…**

**Chapter 5 At An Interesting Circus With Jean-Claude, and Asher…**

**Chapter 6 While I Am Sleeping/Talking About A Nightmare I Just Had…**

**Chapter 7 Meeting Richard Zeeman…**

**Chapter 8 At Guilty Pleasures The Next Night…**

**Chapter 9 Threatened…**

**Chapter 10 Taken…**

**Chapter 11 Held Captive…**

**Chapter 12 While I'm Held Captive…**

**Chapter 13 Coming To Save Me…**

**Chapter 14 Getting Hurt/The Only Way to Save Me Now…**

**Chapter 15 In The Hospital Again/Meeting Rafael…**

**Chapter 16 Meeting Edward "Death"…**

**Chapter 17 A Choice…**

**Chapter 18 Talking To A Therapist/Therapist Talking To Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher…**

**Chapter 19 Spending Time With Jean-Claude And Asher…**

**Chapter 20 Talking To Asher…**

**Chapter 21 Talking To Jean-Claude…**

**Chapter 22 Meeting Belle Morte…**

**Chapter 23 Searching For The Truth As To Who Had Me Hurt And Why, Part I and II, While Recovering Slowly…**

**Chapter 24 Finding Out The Truth Through A Dream/Nightmare Part I And II…**

**Chapter 25 Talking To Belle Morte And The Others…**

**Chapter 26 Deciding What To Do…**

**Chapter 27 Watching Anita, Jean-Claude, Asher, Belle Morte, And The Others Meet My Family And Boyfriend…**

**Chapter 28 Epilogue…**

**Chapter 29 Prologue To My Second Adventure Anita Blake, Jean-Claude, Asher, And The Others Book…**

**Chapter 30 Chapter 1 To The Second Adventure Book…**

**Chapter 31 Chapter 2 To The Second Adventure Book…**

**Chapter 32 Chapter 3 To The Second Adventure Book…**

**Chapter 33 Chapter 4 To The Second Adventure Book…**

**Chapter 34 Chapter 5 To The Second Adventure Book…**

**Author's Note About The Story…**

**This story is a fiction adventure story and the beginning of a series…Its about a girl that has been born and chosen to free and protect people from an evil and cruel Ruler…And there will be a big twist…Let's see if you can spot it…I hope you enjoy it…**

**Chapter I Spending The Day With My Boyfriend While Visiting Him In North Carolina With My Family…**

**Saria: *Smiles walking beside my boyfriend out in public*  
Aaron: *Smiles walking beside her* Enjoying this Britt?**

**Saria: *Nods smiling* Yes Aaron. I am. Are you?**

**Aaron: *Nods smiling* Of course I am since I am with you.  
Saria: *Smiles* That's good.  
Aaron: *Nods smiling* Yes it is. I love you.  
Saria: *Grins and hugs him* I love you to.**

**Aaron: *Hugs her back smiling***

Hours Later…

**Aaron: *Smiles* I have something for you?  
Saria: *Smiles widening my eyes* Really what?  
Aaron: *Smiles still and whispers in her ear* Close your eyes and you will find out.**

**Saria: *Nods smiling widely and closes my eyes*  
Aaron: *Smiles and pulls out a necklace for her* You can open your eyes now.  
Saria: *Smiles opening my eyes and smiles even more when I see the necklace*  
Aaron: *Smiles liking her big smile*  
Saria: *Smiles still and moves so he can put it on*  
Aaron: *Smiles putting it on her* There you go.  
Saria: *Smiles and hugs him* Thanks Aaron.  
Aaron: *Hugs back smiling* Welcome.**

**Saria: *Smiles then yawns* I better get back to Mom, Dad, and Justin.  
Aaron: *Nods and smiles helping her stand* Alright. And I will see you later. Alright?**

**Saria: *Nods smiles hugs him and then slowly walks away* Alright. See you later then.**

**Aaron: *Nods smiles and heads home***

**Saria: *Walks heading to get a cab and go to back to where my family are*  
Mr. Rizar: *Follows here***

Chapter II Attacked By A Stranger…

**Saria: *Continues to walk quietly*  
Mr. Rizar: *Follows her silently***

**Saria: *Continues*  
Mr. Rizar: *Grabs her from behind and covers her mouth with my hand*  
Saria: *Yelps a muffled yelp and fights trying to get loose*  
Mr. Rizar: *Tries to keep a hold of her so I can tie and gag her so she cant get away*  
Saria: *Bites his hand and kicks him in the private area*  
Mr. Rizar: *Yells in pain letting go of her***

**Saria: *Brakes free and tries to run away*  
Mr. Rizar: *Follows her trying to catch her*  
Saria: *Runs still but then trips and cuts my side and gets my ankle hurt*  
Mr. Rizar: *Catches her and knocks her out*  
Saria: *Feels a sharp pain in my head and gets knocked out***

**Chapter III Wakes Up In A Hospital Room, In Anita's Universe…**

**Saria: *Groans softly*  
Cherry, and Zane: Looks like she is waking up. One of us should go get Dr. Lillian.  
Nathaniel: I will go get her.**

**Cherry: Alright. Thank you Nathaniel.**

**Nathaniel: *Nods and goes to get Lillian the Wererat***

**Saria: *Groans again wincing from the pain in my side and ankle while slowly opening my eyes***

**Cherry: *Watches her*  
Zane: *Looks at her* Are you in pain Miss?**

**Saria: *Nods trying to sit up while feeling my head hurt as well and says softly* Yes…And my name is Saria but you can call me Britt if you want to…**

**Zane: *Helps her sit up gently* Easy Britt…**

**Saria: *Sits up with help and tries to get my breath to even out*  
Dr. Lillian, Anita, Jean-Claude, Asher, and Nathaniel: *Comes to her*  
Dr. Lillian: *Comes to her* Are you feel pain?**

**Anita: *Looks at her quietly wondering what exactly happened to her, why, and how she got hurt***

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Looks at her with curiosity***

**Saria: *Nods* Yes. My head, side, and ankle is hurting. Where am I?  
Dr. Lillian: *Gets her some pain medicine* This should help. And you are in St. Louis.**

**Saria: *Blinks* St. Louis? As in St. Louis Missouri? *Thinks* *Could this be from one of my favorite series of books? The Anita Blake Vampire Hunter Series?!***

**Anita: *Looks at her still and asks* Is she going to be alright Dr. Lillian?**

**Jean-Claude and Asher: *Wonders the same thing*  
Dr. Lillian: *Nods gently wrapping her ankle* Yes. She will be.**

**Anita: *Nods* That's good.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods in agreement and says with his wonderful French accent* Very good.**

**Asher: *Nods in agreement***

**Saria: *Feels confused not understanding how I got here***

**Dr. Lillian: *Finishes and leaves*  
Cherry, Zane, and Nathaniel: *Leaves as well***

**Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Stays here*  
Saria: *Looks at them from the bed***

**Chapter IV Meeting Anita, Jean-Claude, And Asher…**

**Anita: *Looks at her* What happened to you? And what is your name?**

**Jean-Claude: *Looks at her as well*  
Asher: *Looks at her closely***

**Saria: My name is Saria Nicole Barthel. I was attacked while I was going back to a hotel in North Carolina where my family and I are staying temporarily. Your Anita Blake, Jean-Claude, and Asher right?**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Looks Suspicious* How do you know us Ma Cherie?  
Anita: *Narrows my eyes ready to get my gun*  
Saria: *Blinks taking that as a yes and explains to them everything***

**Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Doesn't believe her until Jean-Claude looks in her mind*  
Anita: *Hears my beeper go off* I have to go now. They need me.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods and smiles and laughs that laugh* Of course. Better not keep them waiting Ma Petite.  
Asher: *Smiles*  
Anita: *Shivers because of the laugh and frowns at him* Don't do that.**

**Saria: *Shivers because of it as well*  
Jean-Claude: *Smiles shrugging* Je t'aime ma petite…**

**Anita: *Rolls my eyes* I love you to. *Looks at Saria and smiles then leaves* See you later Saria.**

**Saria: *Nods and smiles watching her leave***

**Asher: *Smiles watching her leave as well***

**Chapter V At An Interesting Circus With Jean-Claude And Asher…**

**Saria: *Smiles still* So what do we do now?**

**Jean-Claude and Asher: *Smiles looking at her* What do you want to do Ma Cherie?**

**Saria: *Shrugs smiling* Anything is better then being in a hospital bed. To tell the truth hospitals make me nervous.**

**Jean-Claude: *Raises my eyebrows* Why is that Ma Cherie?**

**Asher: *Wonders the same way looking at her curiously*  
Saria: *Looses my smile and sighs lowering my head* Because my cousin died in a hospital when I was 16. Even though, he had a 6 month daughter at the time of his death. Which was a little more then 2 years ago.**

**Jean-Claude: *Comes to her and takes her hand* We are sorry to hear that Ma Cherie.**

**Asher: *Nods in agreement coming as well* Were you close to him?**

**Saria: *Nods slowly lifting my head with tears in my eyes* Yes. We were pretty close. I think.**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Nods in understanding*  
Saria: *Looks at them quietly after rubbing my eyes behind my glasses***

**Jean-Claude: Would you like to go to the Circus of the Damned with us?**

**Asher: *Looks at her quietly and thinks* *She's beautiful.***

**Saria: *Nods and smiles* Sure Jean-Claude.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods and smiles* Very well then.**

**Asher: *Nods and smiles* Can you stand and walk Ma Cherie?**

**Saria: *Nods slowly* I think so.**

**Jean-Claude and Asher: *Nods stepping back to give her room***

**Saria: *Slowly and carefully stands making sure I can***

**Jean-Claude and Asher: *Watches her ready to catch her if needed to***

**Saria: *Stands ready to go* I'm ready.**

**Jean-Claude and Asher: *Nods***

**Asher: *Opens the door for her smiling* After you Ma Cherie.**

**Jean-Claude: *Waits ready to help her if she needs it*  
Saria: *Nods walking/limping through the door staying close to them***

5 minutes later in a limo…

**Saria: *Sits in the limo* This is amazing.  
Jean-Claude and Asher: *Smiles* Have you never rode in a limo before?**

**Saria: *Shakes my head* No. Never.**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Nods and smiles***

**Saria: *Leans back resting and touches my side lightly and shudders***

**Jean-Claude: *Looks at her* Are you alright Ma Cherie?**

**Asher: *Looks at her as well*  
Saria: *Shrugs* Yes and No. Yes because I'm safe as far as I know for now. No because I wish I knew why I was attacked and what that person wanted from me. Im afraid that he will come again.**

**Jean-Claude: *Looks at her with a careful mask on my face* We wont let him get you or hurt you Ma Cherie.**

**Asher: *Nods in agreement* You have our words on that.**

**Saria: *Nods and smiles* Alright. Thank you. I have a boyfriend by the way.**

**Jean-Claude: Oh really? Well he is a very luck man then Ma Cherie.**

**Asher: *Nods and smiles in agreement* Very true.**

**Saria: *Tilts my head slightly* Why do you say that?**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Looks at each other then at her***

**Jean-Claude: Because your beautiful Ma Cherie.**

**Asher: *Nods and smiles in agreement***

**Saria: *Blinks looking at them* You think so?**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Nods smiling flashing fangs* Yes Ma Cherie. We do.**

**Saria: *Nods* Okay then.**

**Jean-Claude: Don't you think you are?**

**Asher: *Wonders the same thing***

**Saria: Sometimes I have trouble believing that I am. I have since…**

**Jean-Claude and Asher: Since…?**

**Saria: *Says softly* Since I was raped a little more then two years ago by a sexual predator…**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Goes silent and very still***

**Saria: *Goes quiet***

**An hour later…**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Gets out of the limo and waits for her***

**Saria: *Follows out***

**Jean-Claude: *Walks to the building with her and Asher***

**Asher: *Walks with her and Jean-Claude***

**Saria: *Walks with them as best as I can***

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Goes in with her***

**Saria: *Follows inside and looks around with interest***

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Watches her reaction***

**Saria: This almost reminds me of a carnival instead of circus.**

**Jean-Claude: You have been to one Ma Cherie?**

**Asher: *Looks at her***

**Saria: To a circus yes. Once. To a carnival my family and I as well as my little brother's friends would go to the carnival if we could afford it during the summer.**

**Jean-Claude: You sound a little bitter when just said your little brother's friends. Why is that?**

**Asher: Yes why did you sound bitter when you said that?**

**Saria: Because out of High School I don't have many friends. Some of his friends are mine. But that isn't the same.**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Nods listening to her while walking***

**Saria: *Walks still as best as I can with them and then sees a game and tries it***

**Jean-Claude: *Watches her thinking* *What is she? She doesn't feel exactly human.***

**Asher: *Watches her thinking the same thing Jean-Claude is thinking***

**Saria: *Tries it and wins a prize grinning***

**Jean-Claude: *Smiles at her* Good job Ma Cherie.**

**Asher: *Nods and smiles in agreement thinking* *She's even more beautiful when she's smiling like that.***

**Circus Worker 1: *Looks at her* What prize do you want young lady?**

**Saria: *Looks at the prizes and sees a leopard stuffed animal and points to it* That please.**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Looks at each other smiling***

**Circus Worker 1: *Nods gets it and gives it to her* Here you go.**

**Saria: *Takes it and hugs it to me* Thank you Sir.**

**Circus Worker 1: *Nods and smiles***

**Jean-Claude and Asher: *Continues to walk with her***

**Saria: *Walks with them then suddenly stops feeling eyes on me and tries to see who is watching me***

**Jean-Claude and Asher: *Watches her* What's wrong Britt?**

**Saria: *Says softly knowing they will hear me* I feel like someone is watching me suddenly. Someone bad. Possibly the one that attacked me.**

**Jean-Claude and Asher: *Instantly becomes alert and looks around***

**Saria: *Moves close to them trying not to have a panic attack***

**Asher: *Tries to keep her calm speaking to her soothingly in French and wraps my arms protectively around her***

**Saria: *Listens trying to stay calm***

**Jean-Claude: *Scans the crowd trying to find the threat***

**Saria: *Shakes lightly***

**Asher: *Continues and looks at Jean-Claude* Mon Amie we better leave here so she's safe. *Thinks* *Why am I feeling this way about her? I haven't felt this way since Julianna.***

**Jean-Claude: *Nods in agreement and looks at her* Can you walk or do you need to be carried?**

**Saria: Um…If its not to much trouble can I be carried…?Because my ankle is hurting again…**

**Asher: That's fine Ma Cherie. *Gently lifts her and carries her***

**Jean-Claude: *Nods in agreement and walks***

**Saria: *Holds onto Asher trying to relax***

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Walks with her to the Limo***

**Mr. Rizar: *Watches them from my hiding place and knows I will need to wait for the right time to take her***

**In the limo…**

**Saria: *Relaxes slowly in Asher's arms while in the limo with them***

**Asher: *Holds her***

**Jean-Claude: Are you feeling better now Britt?**

**Saria: *Nods slowly and says softly* A little. Sorry I almost had a panic attack in there.**

**Jean-Claude: *Shakes my head* It's alright. You could not help it.**

**Asher: *Nods in agreement* We wont judge you Ma Cherie.**

**Saria: *Nods finally relaxing holding the stuffed leopard to me* Alright.**

**Jean-Claude: What are you Britt?**

**Asher: *Holds her gently still***

**Saria: *Looks at him* What do you mean? Last I knew I was human.**

**Jean-Claude: You don't feel exactly human to us. You feel like you're a little more then just human.**

**Asher: *Looks at her quietly***

**Saria: *Nods slowly* Oh… *Sighs softly rubbing my eyes behind my glasses***

**Jean-Claude: *Watches her* Tired?**

**Saria: *Nods* Yes…**

**Asher: Then you should sleep. Your safe with us. We promise you.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods in agreement with Asher***

**Saria: *Nods and closes my eyes slowly falling asleep***

**Jean-Claude: *Watches her quietly***

**Asher: *Watches her holding gently still and gently kisses her forehead gently***

**Jean-Claude: *Watches***

**Chapter VI While I am asleep…**

**Asher: *Puts her in the bed gently***

**Jean-Claude and Anita: *Watches him***

**Anita: *Takes her glasses off gently and puts them on the nightstand near the bed***

**Micah: *Watches***

**Saria: *Sleeps breathing softly***

**Anita, Jean-Claude, Micah, and Asher: *Leaves her***

**Asher: *Kisses her forehead gently before leaving her then leaves with the others***

**In Another Room…**

**Jean-Claude: *Sits on the couch***

**Anita: *Sits on his lap***

**Micah: *Leans against the wall for the moment***

**Asher: *Stands near the fireplace***

**Anita: What happened?**

**Jean-Claude: She was fine for a while then she said she felt eyes watching her.**

**Asher: *Nods* She nearly had a panic attack from it, because she thought that the person watching her was the one that attacked her.**

**Anita: Damn it…**

**Jean-Claude, Asher, and Micah: *Nods in agreement***

**Micah: Maybe we should have people guard her so she's safer.**

**Anita: *Nods* That sounds good.**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Nods in agreement***

**Anita: I wonder what made her have panic attacks.**

**Jean-Claude: She said she was raped 2 years ago.**

**Asher: *Nods* Yes she did. That could be the cause of them.**

**Anita: *Feels angry and sick* That's disgusting.**

**Jean-Claude and Asher: *Nods in agreement* Yes it is.**

**Micah: All the more reason to protect her more. To keep her from getting raped again, or keep something worse from happening.**

**Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Nods in agreement***

**Valentina: *Appears to them***

**Jean-Claude: *Looks at Valentina* What do you want Valentina?**

**Valentina: That girl Saria is having a nightmare. She can't wake up on her own. And I can't wake her up. I tried to.**

**Anita, Jean-Claude, Asher, and Micah: *Looks worried and goes to her***

**In The Room I Am In…**

**Saria: *Whimpers in my sleep moving a bit but cant wake up***

**Anita, Jean-Claude, Asher, and Micah: *Comes to her*  
Asher: *Gently tries to wake her* Britt, Ma Cherie, wake up…**

**Saria: *Finally wakes up and sits up shaking and cries softly***

**Asher: *Holds her gently rocking rubbing her back talking to her soothingly in French***

**Saria: *Shakes crying but slowly calms down***

**Anita: *Comes to them and looks at her taking her hand gently* Its alright. Your safe. It was just a nightmare.**

**Jean-Claude: *Watches with concern***

**Saria: *Chokes out* I-It felt so real.**

**Micah: Can you tell us what it was about?**

**Saria: *Nods slowly calming and tells them***

**Asher: *Holds her the whole time***

**Anita, Jean-Claude, and Micah: *Doesn't like what happens in it* We promise we wont let it happen to you.**

**Saria: *Nods sitting in Asher's lap***

**Jason: *Comes to them* Master, Richard is here.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods* Let him in and tell him where we will be.**

**Jason: *Nods* Yes Master. *Glances at Saria then leaves them***

**Asher: *Holds her still***

**Chapter VI Meeting Richard Zeeman…**

**Anita, Jean-Claude, Micah, and Asher: *Waits for Richard in the living room with Saria***

**Saria: *Stays close to them still feeling tired***

**Richard: *Comes to them***

**Anita: *Sits between Jean-Claude and Micah***

**Jean-Claude: *Sits between Asher and Anita and holds one of Anita's hands***

**Micah: *Holds one of Anita's hands as well***

**Saria: *Rests in Asher's arms with my eyes half open and half closed because of being so tired*  
Asher: *Holds Saria still***

**Richard: *Comes into the room* Hello Anita, and Jean-Claude.**

**Jean-Claude and Anita: Hello Richard.**

**Richard: *Sits in a chair facing them and looks over at the girl in Asher's arms***

**Saria: *Rests in Asher's quietly***

**Asher: *Holds her***

**Richard: So who is she and what happened***

**Anita, Micah, Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Tells him everything*  
Saria: *Sleeps lightly in Asher's arms***

**Richard: I agree that we should have her guarded then. Since she is being threatened.**

**Anita, Micah, Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Nods in agreement***

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Puts her back it her room and goes to where we sleep for the day***

**Anita: *Stays over in case she needs anything***

**Micah: *Stays with Anita***

**Richard: *Goes back home***

**Saria: *Sleeps in my room*  
Valentina: *Watches her until I have to go***

**Chapter VII At Guilty Pleasures The Next Night…**

**Saria: *Watches and listens while at Guilty Pleasures standing by Asher thinking* *What am I feeling for him and why? I already have a boyfriend? Is it because I know about the scars and what happened to him? Then again things and people like that make me angry. I wish I could somehow heal Asher. At least Physically anyway.***

**Asher: *Stands by her watching and listening quietly***

**Jean-Claude: *Watches***

**Saria: *Watches leaning against the wall rubbing my eyes slightly***

**Asher: *Looks at her* Still tired Britt?**

**Saria: *Nods* Yes I am. Sadly.**

**Asher: *Moves closer and wraps one of my arms around her gently hugging her to me***

**Saria: *Immediately relaxes in his arms***

**Asher: *Holds her gently thinking* *I think I love her even though she has a boyfriend. If she feels the same way then that's good, if not then I am alright with just being her friend.***

**Saria: *Relaxes in his arms***

**Jason: *Smiles softly watching those two***

**Claudia and Fredo: *Walks toward Jean-Claude with serious faces and serious looks***

**Jean-Claude: *Puts a careful mask on and talks to them*  
Asher, and Saria: *Sees them talking and the serious looks and comes to see what's going on***

**Claudia, and Fredo: *Talks with him stoically***

**Jean-Claude: *Curses in French*  
Asher: *Raises his eyebrows***

**Saria: *Looks at them* What's going on?**

**Claudia and Fredo: *Looks at Jean-Claude***

**Asher: *Looks as well* Jean-Claude?**

**Jean-Claude: *Looks at them* We apparently have a message for the one that attacked you Britt.**

**Saria: *Pales* What does it say?**

**Asher: *Wonders the same thing***

**Jean-Claude: I don't know yet. I was just going to go see.**

**Saria: Then I'm coming as well since it concerns me.**

**Asher: It's only fair that way.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods* Alright. Let's go then. *Leads the way to his office and has someone call Anita, Micah, and Richard*  
Asher, Saria, Claudia, and Fredo: *Follows to his office***

**In Jean-Claude's Office…**

**Chapter IX Threatened…**

**In Jean-Claude's Office…**

**Jean-Claude: *Sits behind his desk***

**Asher: *Sits in one of the seats on the other side of his desk and holds Britt to me***

**Saria: *Sits in Asher's lap***

**Anita, Micah, Richard: *Sits on a couch***

**Nathaniel, and Damian: *Sits at Anita's feet***

**Jason: *Sits by Jean-Claude's desk***

**Claudia, and Fredo: *Stands near the wall***

**Jamil and Shang-Da: *Stands near the wall behind Richard***

**Merle and Caleb: *Stands near the wall behind Micah and Anita***

**Jean-Claude: *Looks at her and the others* Ready?**

**Anita, Micah, Richard, Nathaniel, Damian, Jason, Claudia, Fredo, Jamil, Shang-Da, Merle, and Caleb: *Nods* Yes.**

**Asher: *Nods* Yes.**

**Saria: *Nods and says softly* Yes.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods* Alright. *Pushes the button* Hello?**

**Mr. Rizar: Is everyone here? And more importantly is the girl here?**

**Jean-Claude: We are all here. What do you want?**

**Anita, Micah, Richard, Nathaniel, Damian, Jason, Claudia, Fredo, Jamil, Shang-Da, Merle, Caleb, Asher, and Saria: *Listens***

**Mr. Rizar: I want the girl. That's what I want.**

**Saria: *Whimpers softly***

**Asher: *Hugs her close to me***

**Anita: Why do you want her?**

**Mr. Rizar: *Smirks*That's for me to know and you to find out if you can. Now I will send where to meet me so that you can hand the girl over or send her to me. Or you and her will regret if it doesn't happen. Or should I say someone will pay if she isn't given to me.**

**Jullian: Leave Nina alone!**

**Saria: *Gets wide eyes stiffening up* Jullian!**

**Mr. Rizar: *Says to Jullian* Shut up. *Says to them over the phone* And now that you know who I have you better giver her over. Or something will happen to him.**

**Saria: Let him go!**

**Mr. Rizar: I might depending on if I get you girl. *Hangs up***

**Saria: *Tears up and has trouble breathing and has a bad panic attack***

**Asher: *Tries to calm her down* Britt, Cherie, calm down. Panicking doesn't help anyone.**

**Saria: He has my twin brother! I cant calm down! I don't want my twin brother hurt or worse.**

**Asher: *Rocks her gently trying to sooth her***

**Richard: Don't worry. We will save him.**

**Anita: *Nods* We won't let your twin get hurt. We will find away.**

**Jean-Claude: You have our word that we will get your twin back safe and sound.**

**Saria: *Listens to them quietly calming a little and curls up in Asher's arms closing my eyes tightly***

**Asher: *Sighs softly and tries to soothe her gently***

**Chapter X Taken…**

**Asher: *Holds her to me gently while in the limo headed back to where Jean-Claude and I live holding Britt gently while with Anita, Jean-Claude, Richard, Micah, Jason, Nathaniel, Damian, Jamil, Shang-Da, and Merle***

**Saria: *Sleeps deeply and restlessly***

**Anita: We need to find away to get her brother back. I think I can call the police and get help from them.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods* Yes. And I can send some of my Vampires to search.**

**Richard, and Micah: *Nods* Along with wolves leopards and us.**

**Asher: *Nods* And while that's happening we can guard her and have our people guard her when we can't.**

**Anita, Jean-Claude, Richard, Micah, and The Others: *Nods in agreement***

**Meanwhile…**

**Mr. Rizar: *Looks at Gretchen* So, you guarantee that you can get the girl and hand her over?**

**Gretchen: *Nods* Yes I can, with Meng-Die's help.**

**Mr. Rizar: *Nods* Alright. What do you want in return?**

**Meng-Die: Protection from the person your working for and yours and your second's protection.**

**Mr. Raven: *Stand beside Mr. Rizar's chair***

**Mr. Rizar: *Nods* Alright. I'm sure we can work that out. Thank you for helping us.**

**Gretchen, and Meng-Die: *Nods and smiles* Can we play with him as well after we bring her? *Motions to Jullian***

**Mr. Rizar: *Nods* Yes. That's if you bring her here like you say you will.**

**Meng-Die: *Nods* We will. We swear.**

**Gretchen: *Nods in agreement smiling showing fang at Jullian then leaves with Meng-Die***

**Jullian: *Tries to talk but is gagged and is bound tightly to a chair***

**Meng-Die, and Gretchen: *Leaves***

**2 Hours Later…**

**Asher: *Carries her gently to her room***

**Jean-Claude: *Follows and helps get her dressed in some pajamas***

**Saria: *Sleeps in a restless deep sleep***

**Asher: *Kisses her forehead gently and covers her gently* I'm worried about her Mon Ami.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods* So am I, Mon Ami. So am I.**

**Asher: She was so crushed when she heard her twin was and is in danger. Neither of them deserve this.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods* That is true. And oui they don't.**

**Saria: *Whimpers softly and calls out my twin brother's name in my sleep* Jullian…!**

**Asher: *Sighs and hugs her* Don't worry we will get him back Cherie.**

**Jean-Claude: *Doesn't like this* Lets go help find him Mon Ami.**

**Asher: *Nods and hugs her kissing her forehead gently and then heads out with Jean-Claude***

**Jean-Claude: *Leaves with Asher leaving Willie and Jason to guard her***

**Saria: *Sleeps restlessly and deeply***

**An Hour Later…**

**Saria: *Wakes up to use the restroom then goes back to sleep***

**Meng-Die, and Gretchen: *Walks into her room after making sure Willie and Jason can't stop us even when it's too late***

**Saria: *Doesn't know that they are there***

**Meng-Die: *Puts my hand over her mouth***

**Saria: *Wakes up* Mph…!**

**Meng-Die: Don't say a word.**

**Saria: *Nods whimpering softly with wide scared eyes***

**Gretchen: *Binds her hand after forcing her to sit up then tapes her mouth shut***

**Saria: *Whimpers with fear***

**Meng-Die: *Forces her to stand and come with us to a waiting car blindfolding her as well***

**Saria: *Goes with them forcefully***

**Mr. Raven: *Waits in the car for them***

**Gretchen, and Meng-Die: *Gets into the car with her***

**Saria: *Whimpers in fear***

**Mr. Raven: *Drives off***

**Chapter XI Held Captive…**

**Mr. Raven, Gretchen, and Meng-Die: *Gets to a Warehouse with her and takes her to Mr. Rizar***

**Saria: *Goes with them forcefully***

**Mr. Rizar: *Looks at them as they enter my office* I see that you did keep your word after all. Good.**

**Meng-Die, and Gretchen: Yes we did.**

**Saria: *Stand frozen shaking with fear***

**Mr. Rizar: *Stands walks to them takes the blindfold off and takes the tape off her mouth* Welcome Saria.**

**Saria: Why do you want me?! And where is my brother?!**

**Mr. Rizar: You brother is fine and in this building. And as for what we want, you will find out when it's time for you to know. Lock her up in a room and make sure she can't get out.**

**Mr. Raven: *Nods and takes her***

**Meng-Die, and Gretchen: *Goes to have fun with Jullian***

**Mr. Rizar: *Smirks and calls Mr. Vacon***

**Saria: *Goes with Mr. Raven forcefully***

**Mr. Raven: *Takes her to a room to lock her up***

**Chapter XII While I Am Held Captive…**

**Jean-Claude, Asher, and Anita: *Finds out she has been taken and gets upset* Where are Willie and Jason.**

**Requiem, Wicked, and Truth: We don't know we are trying to find them.**

**London: I found them.**

**Jason: *Looks beat up and tells them what happened***

**Willie: *Looks beat up as well***

**Jean-Claude, Asher, and Anita: We better look for her then. Before something bad happens.**

**Requiem, Wicked, Truth, London, and Jason: *Nods***

**Chapter XIII Coming To Save Me…**

**Jean-Claude, Anita, Asher, Richard, Micah, Damian, Jamil, Shang-Da, Merle, Caleb, Jason, Requiem, Wicked, Truth, Aubrey, and London: *Finds out where she is as well as where her twin is and goes to save them***

**At The Warehouse…**

**Mr. Rizar: *Makes sure they can't get away***

**Mr. Raven, Meng-Die, and Gretchen: *Helps along with others that are with us***

**On Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher…**

**Anita, Jean-Claude, Asher, Richard, Micah, Damian, Jamil, Shang-Da, Merle, Caleb, Jason, Requiem, Wicked, Truth, Aubrey, and London: *Gets there and heads in quickly fighting our way to them***

**Mr. Raven, Meng-Die, Gretchen, and Others: *Fight against them trying to stop them***

**Mr. Rizar: *Goes to where she is remembering that Mr. Vacon says to kill her if needed to***

**Anita, Jean-Claude, Asher, Richard, Micah, Dr. Lillian, and Damian: *Finds Jullian and tries to find Saria with him***

**Jullian: *Tries to find her with them***

**30 Minutes Later…**

**Jean-Claude, Asher, Richard, Micah, Dr. Lillian, and Damian: *Hears her scream and hurries to her***

**Anita, and Jullian: *Follows Jean-Claude, Asher, Richard, Micah, and Damian quickly***

**Saria: *Struggles trying to protect myself as best as I can but gets cut and hurt***

**Chapter XIX Getting Hurt/The Only Way To Save Me Now…**

**Saria: *Struggles trying to protect myself as best as I can but gets cut and hurt***

**Mr. Rizar: *Hurts her and runs off thinking that she will die soon***

**Anita, Jean-Claude, Asher, Richard, Micah, Dr. Lillian, Damian, and Jullian: *Gets to her and sees that she's badly hurt***

**Saria: *Lays on the ground struggling to breath bleeding badly***

**Asher, and Jullian: *Holds her***

**Dr. Lillian: *Tries to stabilize her but can't* There is nothing I can do.**

**Asher: *Looks at her worriedly and decides to make her my human servant* Making her my human servant will save her life. It's the only choice we have.**

**Jullian: *Nods in understanding***

**Anita, Jean-Claude, Richard, Micah, Dr. Lillian, and Damian: *Watches***

**Asher: *Makes her my human servant***

**Saria: *Holds onto Asher and Jullian and falls unconscious***

**Chapter XV In The Hospital Again/Meeting Rafael…**

**Dr. Lillian: *Makes sure she is stable then goes to take a small break***

**Jullian: *Fast asleep in a corner of her room***

**Rafael: *Sits beside her bed looking at her thinking* *Poor girl, and boy. They didn't deserve to get hurt like this.***

**Saria: *Slowly wakes up***

**Rafael: *Watches her quietly at the moment***

**Saria: *Tries with difficulty to sit up***

**Rafael: *Helps her gently***

**Saria: *Sits up with his help and says very softly* Thank you…**

**Rafael: *Smiles a bit* Your welcome. Your name is Saria correct? My name is Rafael. I am the Rat King.**

**Saria: *Nods smiling a small timid smile* It's nice to meet you Rafael. And yes my name is Saria.**

**Rafael: *Nods noticing her demeanor* Your safe now.**

**Saria: *Nods quietly looks over at my sleeping twin***

**Rafael: *Notices who she is looking at and smiles* He has been by your side the whole time, along with Asher half the time.**

**Saria: *Nods* Alright. What did Asher do to save my life? I know he did something but I don't know what.**

**Rafael: I'm afraid I can't answer that. You will have to ask him.**

**Saria: *Nods* Alright. I will when I get a chance.**

**Chapter XVI Meeting Edward "Death"…**

**Saria: *Sleeps lightly and wakes after 2 hours and notices someone else is here now***

**Jullian: *Sleeps***

**Edward: *Looks at her quietly thinking* *She's beautiful. Her and her twin didn't and don't deserve to be hurt.***

**Saria: *Sits up slowly***

**Edward: *Watches her* Hello Saria. I have heard a lot about you from Anita. I am Edward, also known as Death to others.**

**Saria: *Nods* Hello Edward.**

**Edward: I heard you are trying to figure out who and what you are. I will help you if I can.**

**Saria: *Nods and smiles* Thank you…I appreciate it. And I'm sure my brother will as well.**

**Edward: *Nods and smiles* I promise that I will help catch the ones that hurt you as well.**

**Saria: *Nods and smiles* Thank you…**

**Edward: *Nods and smiles* Your welcome.**

**Chapter XVII A Choice/In My Dream…**

**Saria: *Eats a little and falls back to sleep for a while***

**Jullian: *Moves closer to her beside the bed and rests in the bed***

**In My Dream…**

**A beautiful long silver haired woman appears to her smiling a soft kind smile…**

**Saria: *Looks around curiously while floating* Where am I? And who are you?**

**Lady Saria: I am Lady Saria of Estoria. And right now we are in your mind. You have a choice you have to make.**

**Saria: *Looks at her* What do I have to choose Lady Saria?**

**Lady Saria: *Smiles a soft kind smile* whether to stay with Asher and the others here or go back to where you come from…And stay Asher's human servant…**

**Saria: Can't I do both?**

**Lady Saria: *Nods slowly smiling softly and kindly* If that's what you want to do then yes. You can.**

**Saria: *Nods* Yes I do. I also want to know what and who I am and who is after me and why.**

**Lady Saria: *Nods smiling softly and kindly still* As you wish. And you will soon know the answers to those questions whether they are what your expecting or not.**

**Saria: *Nods* Okay…**

**Lady Saria: *Looks at her memorizing her and smiles a soft kind and loving smile a smile of a mother and moves to her***

**Saria: *Watches her quietly***

**Lady Saria: *Hugs her gently and kisses her forehead* Everything will work out. I promise.**

**Saria: *Nods letting her relaxing in her arms feeling safe***

**Lady Saria: I must go now. But I will be watching over you. I promise my little angel.**

**Saria: *Nods in understanding and watches her disappear falling into a deeper sleep for a while***

**Lady Saria: *Nods smiles, kisses her forehead hugging her again and disappears***

**Saria: *Falls asleep***

**Chapter XVIII Talking To A Therapist/Therapist Talking To Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher…**

**Saria: *Sits in one of the backseats of Anita's car quietly looking out the window***

**Asher: *Sits in another backseat and looks over at Britt quietly***

**Anita: *Drives to where Britt will be talking to a therapist***

**Jean-Claude: *Sits in the passenger seat quietly***

**Saria: *Feels slightly restless and nervous***

**Anita: *Looks back at her every now and again through the mirror* Are you alright Britt?**

**Saria: *Nods slowly* Yes. I'm just a bit nervous is all.**

**Anita: *Nods* That's understandable after all you have been through lately.**

**Jean-Claude and Asher: *Nods in agreement***

**Saria: *Nods* I know…Are we almost there?**

**Anita: Almost. Why?**

**Saria: My tailbone is starting to give me pain.**

**Anita: Oh.**

**Saria: Yep.**

**Jean-Claude: Does that happen often.**

**Asher: *Looks at Britt quietly***

**Saria: Sadly yes. Since I had surgery to get rid of the cyst that was there. And even before then.**

**Anita: That had to be a pain.**

**Saria: It was. I had to sit on a pillow all my Junior year of high school because of the cyst. I felt like I was growing a tail back there.**

**Jean-Claude: Really?**

**Asher: *Looks at her amused***

**Saria: Yes really. Most of the time I am good with pain. But sometimes it can get bad.**

**Asher: *Nods smiling a bit* Was that tattoo painful?**

**Jean-Claude, and Anita: *Listens with interest***

**Saria: A little. But I distracted myself during most of it. I only flinched a little bit every now and again. The part that's supposed to be silver doesn't look silver though.**

**Asher: *Nods* You can be tough it seems.**

**Saria: Yes I can be sometimes. It depends. Everyone has their limits.**

**Jean-Claude: Very true.**

**Anita, and Asher: *Nods in agreement***

**5 minutes later…**

**Anita: *Parks* We will wait out here for you.**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Nods in agreement***

**Saria: *Nods* Alright. *Gets out goes in and knocks on the door***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Looks toward the door* Come in.**

**Saria: *Slowly opens the door and comes in***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Smiles a kind smile seeing her* Saria, yes?**

**Saria: *Nods coming in further closing the door behind me* Yes. And you are Mrs. Hurst?**

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Nods smiling kindly* Yes I am. You may call me Amelia if you want to. And you may sit wherever you want to.**

**Saria: *Nods sitting on a couch near her desk***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Smiles kindly at her while thinking and smirking inside* *She must be one of the ones that Mr. Florette Harrison told me that Mr. Vacon wants. Hard to believe this girl has so much power locked up inside her since the day she and her twin were born as well as any other true siblings she might have.* You can talk whenever your comfortable and about whatever is bothering you. Whenever your ready to.**

**Saria: *Nods* Alright…**

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Nods and smiles ready to listen and even take notes* I will take notes if you don't mind.**

**Saria: *Nods* Alright. Sounds good to me Amelia.**

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Smiles ready to listens***

**Saria: *Starts talking to her***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Smiles listens and takes notes***

**An Hour Later…**

**Saria: *Feels a bit better now***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Smiles stands and goes to her* You did good. You can leave now if you want to. But I need to speak to Ms. Blake, Jean-Claude, and Asher for a while. Alright?**

**Saria: *Nods* Alright. I will go tell them. *Stands to go***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Nods* Alright.**

**Saria: *Nods and goes to get them***

**Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Waits for her then sees her***

**Saria: She wants to talk to you three. I don't know why.**

**Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Nods and goes in***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Waits for them***

**Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Knocks on the door***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Looks at the door* Come in.**

**Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Comes in***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Smiles seeing them***

**Anita: *Sits down* How did it go?**

**Jean-Claude: *Sits as well feeling a bit anxious***

**Asher: *Stays standing near the wall feeling very anxious too anxious to sit down***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Smiles* It went well. But…**

**Jean-Claude: *Raises my eyebrows***

**Asher: *Listens intensely***

**Anita: But what?!**

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Sighs* She's very confused. As to what and who she is. She feels lost. The way she described it is that she feels as if she is trapped in a maze that she can't find her way out of even when she tries.**

**Anita: Is that because of what that guy told her?  
Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Wonders the same thing***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Nods* I think so. And I'm not sure how to help her.**

**Anita: Damn…**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Tries to think of how to help her***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: Maybe one way is just to be there for her and try and look into her background somehow.**

**Anita: *Nods* Alright. Well thank you. Does she need to come back?**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Plans to spend time with her anyway***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Smiles* No problem. After all it's my job. And she can if she wants to. It's her choice.**

**Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Nods and goes out to where Britt is waiting***

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst: *Watches and then smirks once they are gone* This should be interesting.**

**Saria: *Waits for them leaning against Anita's car looking up at the stars quietly***

**Anita, Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Goes to where she is and sees her***

**Saria: *Looks at the stars still quietly feeling so lost***

**Asher: *Goes to her and hugs her gently***

**Saria: *Relaxes in his arms closing my eyes***

**Anita, and Jean-Claude: *Watches and then gets into the car***

**Saria: *Gets into the car with Asher***

**Asher: *Gets into the car holding Britt to me gently***

**Anita: *Drives***

**Jean-Claude, Asher, and Saria: *Rides quietly***

**Chapter XIX Spending Time With Jean-Claude And Asher…**

**At A Museum…**

**Saria: *Walks around with Jean-Claude and Asher***

**Asher: *Walks with Jean-Claude and Saria and looks at her every now and again***

**Jean-Claude: *Walks with them***

**Saria: *Looks around me and smiles remembering something***

**Asher, and Jean-Claude: *Notices* What are you thinking of Britt?**

**Saria: *Shrugs smiling* Just remembering different things. Like my mom's dad likes to people watch as well as bird watching. And I remember when we would go camping during summer if we could. Most of the time we would camp in a certain spot if it wasn't take by someone else. Not very far from where we would camp were rocks that we would go climbing.**

**Asher: *Smiles* Sounds fun Mon Petit Et Fragile Un.**

**Saria: *Nods and smiles* It was most of the time. Though one time when we were camping by lots of rocks we were climbing and I fell accidently. My left hand and right knee got cut.**

**Jean-Claude: That must have hurt.**

**Asher: *Nods in agreement with Jean-Claude***

**Saria: *Nods* It did a little. It could have been worse though…**

**Jean-Claude: Good point…**

**Asher: *Nods in agreement***

**Saria: *Nods and looks at the water Dinosaur bones* We are lucky we missed out on the Dinosaurs…Especially the Mean Eating ones…**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods***

**Asher: *Nods***

**Saria: *Nods looking around staying close to them still feeling lost***

**Asher: We will help you find out who and what you are. I promise my Mon Petit Et Fragile Un…  
Jean-Claude: *Nods and smiles in agreement* Yes we will. In whatever way we can.**

Saria: *Smiles at them* Thank you. And what does that mean? What you keep calling me I mean.

**Asher: *Smiles* It means My Small Fragile One in French.**

**Jean-Claude: *Listens quietly smiling***

**Saria: *Nods and smiles* Oh, okay…Master Asher… *Winks after I say that***

**Asher: *Laughs smiling at her***

**Jean-Claude: *Enjoys being with them and enjoys Asher being happy***

**Saria: *Stays close to them looking around quietly***

**Later…**

**Saria: *Sleeps peacefully but then has a nightmare about Asher being tortured back when he lost his other human servant and then being torture because of me and struggles to wake her up***

**Asher: *Senses it and comes to her***

**Jean-Claude: *Comes with Asher***

**Saria: *Struggles to wake up still***

**Asher: *Comes into her room and gently wakes her***

**Jean-Claude: *Comes in as well*  
Saria: *Wakes up looking around frightened gasping trying to get my breath back***

**Asher: *Rubs her back gently trying to calm her down and looks at Jean-Claude***

**Jean-Claude: *Nods and leaves to give them some privacy***

**Chapter XX Talking To Asher…**

**Saria: *Slowly calms in his arms***

**Asher: *Holds her gently* Im sorry you had the nightmare of Juliana's death and my torture…**

**Saria: *Looks at him and shakes my head* Its not your fault Asher. And it wasn't just a nightmare about that.**

**Asher: *Looks at her* Then what was it?**

**Saria: *Takes a deep breath and lets out slowly* I saw you being tortured again. But I don't know by who or why. I did see that someone was having you tortured and was watching. But I couldn't tell who. And I heard the person's voice recognizing it but I can't figure out why or how I know the voice.**

**Asher: *Holds her gently* Oh, Mon Petit Et Fragile Un. It's alright. We will figure it out somehow. I promise.**

**Saria: I don't want anything to happen to you Asher. You have been through enough. And I don't want anything to happen to anyone else either.**

**Asher: We will keep each other safe Mon Petit Et Fragile Un. I promise you. Jean-Claude, Anita, and I will come up with something.**

**Saria: *Nods slowly trying to relax***

**Asher: *Kisses her forehead and holds her to me gently***

**Saria: *Relaxes slowly in his arms and says softly* I love you as much as I love my boyfriend Asher. But I know you can't love me the same way because you can't love me as much as you did Juliana. And I am alright with that. I don't mind that it is that way at all.**

**Asher: *Listens to her not saying anything at the moment***

**Saria: *Waits for him to say something***

**Asher: *Holds her close and kisses her softly* I love you as well. But I will always love Juliana as well.**

**Saria: *Nods* I know Asher.**

**Asher: *Nods holding her close***

**Saria: *Lets him hold me feeling safe slowly relaxing and tries to push the memory of the nightmare away for now***

**Asher: *Holds her close and gently rubs her back***

**Saria: *Rests and slowly falls into a deep sleep***

**Asher: *Waits until she is asleep then heads to my room because it is so close to dawn***

**Saria: *Falls into a deep sleep***

**Asher: *Goes to my room to die for the day***

**Saria: *Sleeps deeply***

**Asher: *Dies for the day in my room and in my bed***

**Jean-Claude: *Also dies for the day***

**The Next Night…**

**Chapter XXI Talking To Jean-Claude…**

**The Next Night…**

**Saria, Asher, and Jean-Claude: *Slowly wakes up***

**Saria: *Goes and takes a nice hot shower***

**Asher: *Takes a shower in my room***

**Jean-Claude: *Takes a bath in my room***

**15 Minutes Later…**

**Saria: *Gets dressed eats and gets ready to talk to Jean-Claude***

**Asher: *Gets dressed and looks for someone to feed from***

**Jean-Claude: *Gets dressed and feeds off Jason***

**Jason: *Lets Jean-Claude feed from me***

**Jean-Claude: *Goes to check on Britt after feeding***

**Saria: *Eats my breakfast still while deep in thought thinking about the nightmare***

**Jean-Claude: *Finds her and slowly goes to her***

**Saria: *Jumps startled but calms down when I see who it is* Hi Jean-Claude…**

**Jean-Claude: Hello Mademoiselle Saria. Sorry if I startled you. I didn't mean to.**

**Saria: Its alright. Actually I was going to come and look for you after I finished eating. I wanted to talk to you about something privately.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods* Alright. Well when your finished we can talk in my office.**

**Saria: *Nods and smiles* Alright Jean-Claude.**

**Jean-Claude: *Smiles and watches her***

**Saria: *Finishes eating***

**Jean-Claude: *Smiles and waits ready to go with her to my office***

**Saria: *Smiles stands and follows him***

**In Jean-Claude's Office…**

**Jean-Claude: *Sits behind my desk* So what is it you want to talk to me about?**

**Saria: *Sits across his desk* Its about the nightmare I had last night. It had Asher in it. Along with two other people. He already knows about it. But I wanted to talk to you about it to see what you thought.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods paying attention to her* Alright Britt.**

**Saria: In it Asher was being tortured. I saw when he was tortured and when his human servant before me was killed. But then it changed and showed him being tortured again. Only it wasn't with holy water, it was with whips…**

**Jean-Claude: *Listens closely* Go on…**

**Saria: While he was being tortured I could hear people talking. It was like I was there but I couldn't tell who was talking. But their voices were very familiar to me for some reason. I don't have any idea why though. And I'm scared. I don't want Asher to get hurt or anyone else to get hurt either.**

**Jean-Claude: *Stands and walks to her gently taking her hands* Don't worry. We will figure out what to do. I promise. We won't let whoever is behind this to hurt you, Asher, or anyone else.**

**Saria: *Nods slowly and sighs* I wish I knew who I was and why this is happening to me now.**

**Jean-Claude: Don't worry Ma Cherie. We will find that out as well.**

**Saria: *Nods slowly relaxing***

**Jean-Claude: *Holds her hands gently***

**Saria: *Relaxes slowly and hopes we will all be safe***

**Jean-Claude: *Comforts her as best as I can***

**Asher: *Comes to them and comes to comfort her as well***

**Saria: *Feels a bit better with them and finally relaxes***

**Chapter XXII Meeting Belle Morte…**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Holds her trying to comfort her***

**Saria: *Relaxes in their arms***

**Jason: *Knocks on the door***

**Jean-Claude: *Lets her go and looks to the door* Come in.**

**Asher: *Holds onto Saria gently***

**Saria: *Rests in Asher's arms quietly***

**Jason: *Comes in* There is someone on the phone for you, Master.**

**Jean-Claude: Alright. Who is it Jason?**

**Jason: Belle Morte, Master.**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Goes unnaturally still***

**Saria: *Looks at them questioningly***

**Jason: *Watches them quietly not moving from where I am***

**Jean-Claude: *Nods* Alright. You may go Jason.**

**Jason: *Nods and leaves***

**Asher: *Holds Saria gently still***

**Saria: *Rests in Asher's arms***

**Jean-Claude: *Answers the phone call from Belle Morte***

**Asher: *Holds Saria quietly***

**Saria: *Rests still***

**An Hour Later…**

**Jean-Claude: *Hangs up after an hour***

**Asher: *Looks at Jean-Claude while holding Saria***

**Saria: *Rests and relaxes in Asher's arms***

**Jean-Claude: Belle Morte will be here tomorrow. She wouldn't tell me over the phone why she's coming but she said she would once she's here.**

**Asher: *Nods in understanding***

**Saria: Whatever the reason is it has to be a good one.**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Nods knowing she is right***

**The Next Night…**

**Belle Morte: *Arrives***

**Jean-Claude, Anita Blake, Richard, Asher, Jullian, and Saria: *Waits for her***

**Belle Morte: *Walks slowly to where they are***

**Musette: *Follows behind her***

**Bartholomew: *Follows beside Musette***

**Jean-Claude, Anita Blake, Richard, Asher, Jullian, and Saria: *Waits and sees her come into view***

**Belle Morte: *Sees them and smiles***

**Musette: *Follows behind her still***

**Bartholomew: *Follows behind Musette until she and our Mistress stops***

**Belle Morte: *Stops a foot from them and curtsies* Hello Jean-Claude, Mademoiselle Blake, Mr. Zeeman, Asher, Mr. Barthel, and Mademoiselle Barthel.**

**Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Asher, Jullian, and Saria: Hello Belle Morte.**

**Jean-Claude: *Leads to a limo that is waiting for all of us***

**Anita, and Richard: *Follows***

**Asher: *Follows holding Saria close to me***

**Saria: *Follows staying close to Asher quietly***

**Belle Morte: *Follows and glances at Saria and thinks* *It finally happened…Just like Lady Saria said it would the day her and her twin brother were born…She's more powerful and important then she or anyone knows…Along with her twin…This is going to be just her first step in her journey…***

**Musette, and Bartholomew: *Follows***

**In The Limo…**

**Jean-Claude: *Sits with Anita, Richard, Asher, Jullian, and Saria facing Belle Morte, Musette, and Bartholomew***

**Anita, and Richard: *Sits with Jean-Claude***

**Asher: *Sits with Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, and Jullian holding Saria close to me***

**Saria: *Rests in Asher's arms***

**Belle Morte: *Sits and looks at Saria closely knowing her true name but doesn't say it out loud yet knowing it's not the right time to say it***

**Musette, and Bartholomew: *Sits by Belle Morte quietly***

**Belle Morte: What has been happening here?**

**Jean-Claude and Asher: *Explains everything that has been happening***

**Saria: *Tells my nightmare again***

**Anita, Richard, Jullian, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Listens quietly***

**Belle Morte: *Listens then speaks while getting a bag out with some things* It seems your ready to know the truth about you.**

**Jullian and Saria: *Looks at each other then back at her***

**Asher: *Looks at Belle Morte while holding Saria to me* What do you mean Belle Morte? What do you know that none of us know?**

**Belle Morte: I will tell you, Jean-Claude and everyone else later, after Saria and Jullian are done looking at these papers and things and done reading them.**

**Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, and Asher: *Nods slowly in understanding***

**Jullian: *Takes the bag and holds it***

**Saria: *Rests in Asher's arms quietly***

**Asher: *Holds her close to me gently***

**Belle Morte: *Watches her quietly***

**Jean-Claude: How long will you be staying here Belle?**

**Belle Morte: As long as I'm not needed here anymore.**

**Saria: *Says softly* Lady Saria sent you didn't she?**

**Belle Morte: *Nods* Yes she did.**

**Saria: *Nods* Who is Lady Saria?**

**Belle Morte: You will find out once you read the things that are in the bag.**

**Saria: *Nods* Alright.**

**Jullian: *Stays close to my twin sister and Asher***

**Asher: *Holds Britt close to me as we head back to the Circus of the Damned***

**Saria: *Falls asleep in Asher's arms between him and my twin brother***

**Jullian: *Rests sitting close to Nina and Asher***

**Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Belle Morte, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Rests on the way there***

**Chapter XXIII Searching For The Truth As To Who Had Me Hurt And Why, While Recovering Slowly...**

**A Week Later…**

**Saria: *Reads from an old journal quietly while healing slowly and resting close by Jean-Claude, Jullian, and Asher***

**Jean-Claude: *Works on some paperwork and glances at her every now and then***

**Jullian: *Reads some of the other papers***

**Asher: *Sits close to Saria quietly***

**Saria: *Sighs softly and stretches feeling pain in my back and shoulders***

**Asher: *Senses her pain and gently massages her shoulders***

**Saria: *Smiles a little at him and continues reading* Asher can you read any of this? *Gives him the book feeling curious to see if he can read it***

**Asher: *Looks at it then slowly shakes my head* No. Not alone I can't. It's in a language I don't know Mon Petit Et Fragile Un. But through you I can.**

**Saria: *Nods* Can you Jean-Claude?**

**Jean-Claude: *Looks and shakes my head* No, Ma Cherie, I can't.**

**Saria: *Looks at Jullian***

**Jullian: *Looks at Nina***

**Saria: *Rests and relaxes in Asher's arms and continues reading***

**Jullian: *Continues reading what I have been reading***

**Asher: *Holds her still gently and gently rubs her shoulders and back***

**Saria: *Smiles relaxing a little continues reading and then finds something that can help a little* Ah-ha…Mr. Zael Rizar…That's who had Jullian and I, and who nearly killed me…**

**Jean-Claude: What does it say about him?**

**Asher, and Jullian: *Wonders the same thing***

**Saria: He has a family that lives at a place called Estoria, a wife, two older children, and two younger children. They live with a man named Garren Vacon… *Stops suddenly* That name sounds familiar…**

**Jullian: *Nods in agreement* I have a feeling that he might be related to us somehow…**

**Jean-Claude, and Asher: *Looks at each other* That can't be a good thing.**

**Saria, and Jullian: *Nods in agreement***

**Saria: *Yawns and rubs my eyes behind my glasses***

**Asher: *Gently lifts her up picking up the book and takes her to her room so she can sleep***

**Saria: *Dozes off in his arms***

**Jean-Claude: *Smiles a bit looking at Asher then at Saria***

**Asher: *Looks back at Jean-Claude smiling a bit and then takes her to her room so she can sleep***

**Jullian: *Smiles shaking at my head***

**Asher: *Takes her to her room and puts her into her bed gently***

**Saria: *Falls asleep in my bed***

**Chapter XXIV Finding Out The Truth Through A Dream/Nightmare Part I And II…**

**Saria: *Sleeps***

**In The Dream/Nightmare…**

**Saria: *Looks around dazed while standing in a corner of a dungeon room***

**Asher: *Stands facing a wall chained up being whipped with a cat o' nine tails whip and screams in pain***

**Torturer: *Whips him but then stops after Master Vacon signals me to stop***

**Garren Vacon: *Signals him to stop then moves between them* I will ask you one more time before you are tortured more until you give in! Where are my niece and nephew?!**

**Asher: *Pants while hanging weakly and curses at him in French* Im not going to let you hurt them!**

**Garren: *Smirks and moves to him* Whether you tell me or not doesn't matter. I will find them one way or another. Then I will figure out what to do with you and the others who have gotten in my way. *Punches him in the stomach***

**Saria: *Winces and calls out* NO! STOP! *But finds they can't hear me and I can't even hear my own voice when I call out***

**Garren: *Moves to the torturer* Do whatever you have to do but don't kill him.**

**Torturer: Yes Master.**

**Garren: *Smirks and leaves***

**Saria: *Follows him wanting to know who he is***

**Garren: *Walks through a hall that has a bunch of paintings of the family heading toward a room***

**Saria: *Follows and looks at the different paintings***

**Garren: *Gets to a room and goes in after unlocking it looking at a beautiful woman sitting in a chair starring off into space in a daze***

**Neith: *Sits in a chair dazed starring off into space silently***

**Garren: *Goes to her smiling and kneels down in front of her taking her hands in mine* Well, Neith, Soon I will have both of yours and Tricon's precious twins just like the others. Who should have been mine and yours; but no hard feelings. They will be mine soon enough. Too bad you're not all here ti be with them anymore. Mentally that is.**

**Neith: *Stares straight through him silently***

**Garren: *Stares at her beauty* But are still here physically. And that's all I need. Time will come soon enough, My Sweet.**

**Saria: *Watches with shock realizing who the woman is* Oh, Mother…**

**Garren: *Stands slowly leans in and kisses her forehead then leaves and locks the door behind me***

**Neith: *Stares into space silently still***

**Saria: *Stares at her for a minute goes to her slowly and hugs her***

**Neith: *Blinks slightly feeling the hug but doesn't do much of anything else***

**Saria: *Lets go after a minute or two and then slowly leaves walking through the locked door and walks into what happened before***

**In The Past In The Dream/Nightmare…**

**Belle Morte: *Holds Baby Saria gently and looks at Lady Saria* What did you see Lady Saria?**

**Baby Saria: *Looks up at Belle Morte with bright eyes while sucking on my small hand***

**Saria: *Smiles a bit seeing that while listening looking at all of them and thinking* *I am so cute…***

**Lady Saria: *Watches her sitting in a chair looking at all of them***

**Tricon: *Wonders the same thing looking at my mother* Yes Mother what did you see?**

**Neith: *Listens holding Baby Jullian gently***

**Baby Jullian: *Looks up at Mother with bright eyes***

**Lady Saria: I saw Garren taking over…And keeping the twins as well as most everyone else captive…I saw him enslaving you my beloved son, as well as some other members of our family…**

**Tricon: *Flinches slightly* Is there anything we can do to stop him Mother?**

**Saria: *Thinks while listening and watching* *So Lady Saria is my Grandmother and is a powerful seer, spellcaster, and healer…***

**Belle Morte: *Rocks Baby Saria gently* I can take them where they will be safe for a while…**

**Neith: *Listens holding Baby Jullian still***

**Baby Saria: *Yawns cutely and slowly falls asleep in Belle Morte's arms***

**Lady Saria: Thank you for the offer, Belle Morte, but what I have seen is different. When they are both 4 is when Garren will attack. But you will get them to a safe home Belle. And you will be able to watch over them from a distance even though they won't know it until they are both 23. When he attacks they will be smuggled to safety. Belle you will have to use your mind to make their adoptive family believe that they are theirs.**

**Belle Morte: *Nods in understanding looking down at Baby Saria* Poor Petit Fragile Un…**

**Baby Saria: *Starts crying loudly***

**Lady Saria: *Sighs softly leaning back in my chair holding my cane to me***

**Belle Morte: *Rocks her gently***

**Neith: *Watches and smiles softly* You are good with her Belle. It's a good thing you are their Godmother…**

**Belle Morte: *Nods and smiles careful not to show any fang***

**Lady Saria: *Smiles softly* I have also saw that Saria will become a beautiful girl and she will have my powers. She will become one of the next seers, spellcaster, and healers in our family. Only she will be the most powerful one in our family; the second most powerful one to me. But she will have a hard road as such. However she will have us, and trusted friends that will help her along the way. Her twin Jullian will become her protector, other than having us and friends that will protect her, when they reach the age of 23.**

**Belle Morte, Tricon, and Neith: *Nods listening and looking at Lady Saria and the twins***

**Saria: *Listens intensely with interest quietly and with wide eyes***

**Lady Saria: Once she realizes what she is her first name will become Saria. She will become Saria Saria Nicole Silverstir.**

**Belle Morte: You saw all that in your vision Lady Saria?**

**Tricon, and Neith: *Listens to her***

**Lady Saria: I actually saw it all in a series of visions. That will come true eventually.**

**Tricon: Will she be able to stop Garren Mother?**

**Neith, and Belle Morte: *Wonders the same thing***

**Lady Saria: Yes she will. But others will take his place. However she will defeat them as well and all those that threaten her and the ones she loves and cares for.**

**Belle Morte, Tricon, Neith: *Nods in understanding***

**Saria: *Watches and listens until everything fades and I fall into a deeper sleep for a while but***

**An Hour Later…**

**Saria: *Wakes up and gets ready to talk to Belle Morte and the others***

**Chapter XXV Talking To Belle Morte And The Others…**

**Saria: *Wakes up stretches and gets ready to talk to Belle Morte and the others***

**Asher: *Senses what she's thinking and planning on doing and looks at Belle Morte***

**Belle Morte: *Senses it as well and waits***

**Jean-Claude: *Looks at them with raised eyebrows***

**Anita, and Richard: *Wonders what's going on and what's going to happen***

**Musette and Bartholomew: *Wonders as well***

**Micah, Nathaniel, Damian, Jason, Claudia, Fredo, and Rafael: *Watches and waits***

**Jullian: *Waits by Belle Morte our Godmother quietly***

**Saria: *Comes to them***

**Belle Morte: *Smiles seeing her* You know the truth now don't you Saria?**

**Saria: *Nods* Yes; most of it anyway. I know that your Jullian's and my Godmother.**

**Belle Morte: *Nods and smiles* Yes I am.**

**Asher, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Nathaniel, Damian, and Jason: *Gets wide eyes hearing that***

**Rafael, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Listens with intense interest***

**Saria: *Nods comes and hugs her* I just can't believe what our Uncle did. What is he planning?**

**Belle Morte: *Sighs hugging her back* I know. He has hurt a lot of people and is still hurting people. I know what he is planning but none of you will like it…**

**Anita: *Narrows my eyes* What is he planning then? So we can find a way to stop him…**

**Asher: He must be stopped then before he hurts anyone else and stop him from hurting those he is already hurting.**

**Jean-Claude: *Nods in agreement* Yes. We must stop him somehow.**

**Richard: *Nods in agreement* Definitely, especially since he is such a threat.**

**Jullian, Micah, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Rafael, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Nods in agreement***

**Belle Morte: *Nods holding Saria to me* I will explain everything to you all and we will go from there alright?**

**Asher, Jullian, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Rafael, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Nods ready to listen***

**Saria: *Nods* Yes please Godmother…**

**Belle Morte: *Smiles at Saria then explains everything**

**Two Hours Later…**

**Chapter XXVI Deciding What To Do…**

**Review of what has happened so far: Spent time with boyfriend, got attacked and kidnapped, woke up in Anita's universe, spent time with Asher and Jean-Claude, found out her twin was in danger, got kidnapped again, almost died, got saved by Asher and became his human servant even though Saria isn't really human, Belle Morte came, found out Belle Morte's connection to Saria's and Jullian's family, and found out who and what Saria and Jullian are and who is after them…**

**Belle Morte: *Finishes explaining everything while holding Saria close to me***

**Asher, Jullian, Saria, Jena-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Rafael, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Sits still and lets everything sink in***

**Belle Morte: *Holds Saria gently waiting patiently***

**Saria: *Relaxes in her arms* You had really good timing then it seems Godmother…**

**Belle Morte: *Nods* I know. It's most likely because I have been waiting for this for a long time.**

**Asher, and Jean-Claude: So, you knew Saria's and Jullian's family when you became a Master Vampire and the Head of our Line?**

**Belle Morte: *Nods slowly* I know them a little bit before that actually. At least I knew Lady Saria before that.**

**Jullian: *Sits quietly unsure of what to think at the moment***

**Anita, Richard, Micah, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Rafael, Claudia, Fredo Musette, and Bartholomew: Now we have to figure out what to do.**

**Saria, Jullian, Asher, and Jean-Claude: *Nods***

**Belle Morte: Yes. That's what we have to do now…**

**Saria: *Relaxes in Belle Morte's arms* I saw where he was keeping Jullian's and my real mother. Only she wasn't all there mentally.**

**Jullian: *Stiffens up hearing that***

**Belle Morte: *Doesn't like the sound of that* Damn…Garren must have her under a spell or something…**

**Asher, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Rafael, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Doesn't like the sound of that***

**Saria: It didn't seem like a spell…**

**Belle Morte, Saria, Jullian, Asher, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Rafael, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Begins planning on what to do next***

**Hours Later…**

**Belle Morte: *Gently puts Saria in her bed and covers her up* Goodnight Petit Un.**

**Saria: *Slowly falls asleep* Goodnight Godmother…**

**Belle Morte: *Waits for her to fall asleep humming softly to her before going to where I will be for a while***

**Saria: *Falls asleep***

**Belle Morte: *Goes to where I die for the day***

**Chapter XXVII Watching Anita, Jean-Claude, Asher, Belle Morte, And The Others Meet My Family And Boyfriend…**

**Belle Morte: *Waits ready to go* Everyone ready?**

**Jullian, Saria, Asher, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Rafael, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Nods* Yes we are all ready.**

**Belle Morte: *Nods and walks to stand in the center of the room and calls Lady Saria***

**Lady Saria: *Appears smiling a kind and warm smile* It seems the time is getting closer.**

**Belle Morte: *Nods smiling in agreement* Yes it has Lady Saria.**

**Lady Saria: *Smiles and looks at Jullian and Saria* You two sure have grown up.**

**Jullian: *Nods starring at her with wide eyes***

**Saria: *Nods smiling at her shyly***

**Lady Saria: *Smiles softly moving to Jullian hugging him and then goes to Saria and hugs her as well as looks at her close***

**Jullian: *Hugs her back then lets her hug my twin***

**Saria: *Hugs her back quietly***

**Lady Saria: *Lets her go and steps back glowing and gets four keys that they can all use***

**Belle Morte, Jullian, Saria, Asher, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Rafael, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Watches her quietly***

**Lady Saria: These four keys will let you move between four dimensions. This one, the one Jullian and Saria came from, one leading to Estoria for when you're ready to go there and stop Garren, and two other ones.**

**Belle Morte: What are the last two dimensions that it leads to Lady Saria?**

**Jullian, Saria, Asher, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Rafael, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Wonders the same thing***

**Lady Saria: I'm not quite sure. But you will find out when it's time to use it. If you wish I can make five copies of these four keys.**

**Belle Morte, Jullian, Saria, Asher, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, and Rafael: *Nods* Alright Lady Saria.**

**Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Listens quietly***

**Lady Saria: *Nods and glows slightly bright making copies of the four keys for Belle Morte, Saria, Asher, Jean-Claude, and Anita***

**Belle Morte, Jullian, Saria, Asher, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Rafael, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Watches***

**Lady Saria: *Gives them to Belle Morte, Saria, Asher, Jean-Claude, and Anita* Here you go. These will work for you and anyone that you want to come with you but if they are stolen they won't work for the people that stole them.**

**Belle Morte, Saria, Asher, Jean-Claude, and Anita: *Nods taking them* That's good.**

**Jullian: *Nods in agreement* Definitely, because it would be bad if any of our enemies get them, especially Garren.**

**Richard, Micah, Rafael, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Nods in agreement***

**Lady Saria: *Nods starting to disappear***

**Saria: *Stares at her* Why are you disappearing Grandma?**

**Lady Saria: Because I can't stay like this for long. I have to get back to my body. I will see you later though, when it's time that is. Good luck. I'm sure you will do good and will stop him. *Fades completely***

**Saria: *Shudders quietly***

**Belle Morte: *Uses the key that opens to Jullian's and Saria's universe opening it up* Well, let's get going. The sooner we do the sooner we can stop Garren.**

**Saria: *Nods in agreement putting my backpack on***

**Jullian, Asher, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Rafael, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Nods in agreement ready***

**Belle Morte: *Leads the way***

**Jullian, Saria, Asher, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Rafael, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Follows through***

**Constance, and Kerian: *Waits for them with Justin***

**Justin: *Waits for them***

**Aaron: *Waits for them***

**Belle Morte, Jullian, Saria, Asher, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Rafael, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Appears to them***

**Constance, Kerian, Justin, and Aaron: *Meets them***

**Belle Morte, Asher, Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard, Micah, Rafael, Damian, Nathaniel, Jason, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Meets them***

**Jullian, and Saria: *Watches them***

**Chapter XXVIII Epilogue…**

**Saria: *Spends time with Aaron at the mall and the others***

**Aaron: *Spends time with Saria at the mall and the others***

**Saria: *Kisses him gently and hugs him* I missed you.**

**Aaron: *Hugs her back and kisses her back* I missed you to.**

**Belle Morte: *Pulls them into a store after finding a dress I think would be perfect for Saria***

**Saria: *Lets her and tries on the dress***

**Aaron: *Smiles and waits then smiles even more when I see the dress on her* Beautiful. Good pic Belle.**

**Belle Morte: *Nods and smiles in agreement* Yes it is. And thank you Aaron.**

**Saria: *Smiles blushing a little* Thank you.**

**Belle Morte: Soon you will be going against Garren with our help.**

**Saria: *Nods* I know. I just hope I will be able to stop him and get things the way they are supposed to be.**

**Belle Morte:*Nods hugging her gently* With all of our help, I'm sure you will be able to.**

**Saria: *Nods slowly hugging back* You won't leave me right Godmother?**

**Belle Morte: *Nods smiling softly kissing her forehead* Yes my beautiful Goddaughter. I won't unless you want me to.**

**Saria: *Nods and looks up at the stars while in her arms* I love you Godmother.**

**Belle Morte: *Looks up as well while holding her gently smiling softly* I love you to beautiful baby girl. I love you to.**

**Jullian: *Smiles softly and comes and hugs both of them***

**Belle Morte: *Smiles and hugs both Jullian and Saria***

**Chapter XXIX Prologue To My Second Adventure Anita Blake, Jean-Claude, Asher, And The Others Book…**

**Mr. Harrison Florette: *Stands in a corner of Garren's room* Everything is going the way it should go. You will have everything you want very soon Master Garren.**

**Garren: *Smiles sitting back in my chair while playing chess with my oldest son* Excellent…**

**Victorian: *Plays chess with him* And Saria will be my wife as well, while Jullian will be Victoria's husband then…**

**Garren: *Smiles looking at Victorian nodding making my move on the chess bored* Yes my son. And I know you will make me proud.**

**Victorian: *Nods stoically* Yes Father. I will not fail or dishonor you or our family.**

**Garren: *Nods smiling* That's wonderful to hear my son. *Looks at Harrison* You know what to do. Take after my son's example and don't fail or dishonor me, or you will regret it!**

**Mr. Harrison Florette: *Nods and bows* Yes My Lord… *Leaves***

**Garren: *Smiles continuing the chess game with my son while glancing over at Neith every now and again***

**Neith: *Stares off into space as if in a deep trance silently***

**Victorian: *Continues the chess game with my father silently and stoically then moves my king* Check Mate…**

**Chapter XXX Chapter 1 To The Second Adventure Book…**

**Saria: *Sits by the warm fire in Asher's arms near him and Aaron resting quietly while it's raining softly outside***

**Asher: *Holds Saria gently***

**Aaron: *Sits near them resting***

**Jullian: *Plays chess with Jean-Claude***

**Jean-Claude: *Plays chess with Jullian***

**Anita: *Sits in between Richard and Micah watching Jullian and Jean-Claude***

**Richard: *Sits on Anita's left side and watches Jullian and Jean-Claude***

**Micah: *Sits on Anita's right side and watches Jullian and Jean-Claude***

**Damian, and Nathaniel: *Watches while sitting at Anita's, Richard's, and Micah's feet***

**Rafael, Claudia, Fredo, Musette, and Bartholomew: *Watches Jullian, and Jean-Claude***

**Jason, and Justin: *Plays video games***

**Constance: *Works on dinner with Belle Morte's help***

**Kerian: *Out hunting coyotes with friends***

**Chapter XXXI Chapter 2 To The Second Adventure Book…**

**Saria: *Trains to get ready for whatever I have to do when I face Garren and those under him before I have to go to college***

**Belle Morte, Asher, and Jean-Claude: *Watches her quietly***

**Saria: *Gets and idea and sits down to meditate wondering what will happen when I do***

**Belle Morte, Asher, and Jean-Claude: *Watches her still***

**Saria: *Meditates and feels myself float and glow***

**Belle Morte, Asher, and Jean-Claude: *Watches her closely***

**Saria: *Meditates floats glows and feels my hair change from brown to snow white almost silver***

**Belle Morte, Asher, and Jean-Claude: *Continues to watch her sensing her power awaken from inside her***

**Saria: *Meditates and gasps feeling my power awaken and feels my eyes start to glow silver***

**Belle Morte: *Stares at her and slowly goes to her***

**Asher, and Jean-Claude: *Follows Belle Morte***

**Saria: *Stops meditating but my eyes still glow silver and my body is outlined with silver and pants while on my hands and knees***

**Belle Morte: *Goes and touches her gently rubbing her back softly***

**Asher, and Jean-Claude: *Stands near them***

**Saria: *Pants but slowly feels better* Whoa…that was amazing…**

**Belle Morte: *Smiles* Some of your powers have finally awaken…**

**Saria: *Nods smiling quietly***

**Belle Morte, Asher, and Jean-Claude: *Smiles at her***

**Chapter XXXII Chapter 3 To The Second Adventure Book…**

**Victorian: Father…**

**Victoria: *Stands beside my twin***

**Garren: *Looks at them* Yes Son and Daughter?**

**Victorian: We want to go to the college that our future wife and husband are going to so that we can get to know them a little bit…Is that alright with you…?**

**Victoria: *Wonders the same thing and hopes that we can***

**Garren: *Thinks for a minute then nods and smiles* Yes it's alright with me. In fact I think that's a wonderful idea…**

**Victorian: *Nods and bows mid-waist* Thank you father…**

**Victoria: *Smiles a ghost of a smile and bows mid-waist as well* Yes, thank you father…**

**Garren: *Nods and smiles* I will go with you to get you into the college… *Stands getting ready to go***

**Victorian, and Victoria: *Nods and goes quickly to get our things so we can go***

**Garren: *Watches them go smiling and goes to Neith***

**Neith: *Stares off into space silently***

**Garren: *Bends and kisses her forehead* I will be back shortly my love… *Leaves her and waits for my oldest children***

**15 Minutes Later…**

**Garren: *Waits ready to go***

**Victorian, and Victoria: *Comes to him ready to go***

**Garren: *Smiles and opens a portal then walks through with them***

**Victorian, and Victoria: *Walks through the portal with him carrying our things***

**Mr. Harrison Florette: *Follows them***

**Chapter XXXIII Chapter 4 To The Second Adventure Book…**

**Jullian, and Saria: *Heads to our math class and notices the new students and their father***

Garren: *Talks to someone that works at the college but notices Jullian and Saria but doesn't show that I know who they are right now*

**Victorian, and Victoria: *Notices them and looks at them a little but doesn't say or do anything other than that yet***

**Garren: *Continues to talk and glance at Jullian and Saria but mostly Saria***

**Jullian and Saria: *Keeps walking and walks out of sight***

**Saria: *Whispers softly to Jullian while connected to Asher* I wonder who those kids were. But I'm pretty sure that man is Garren…**

**Jullian: *Nods* I think that man was as well. But I don't know who those other two were***

**Asher: *Whispers into her mind* *I will ask Belle Morte…***

**Saria: *Nods* *Alright Asher…***

**Asher: *Talks to and asks Belle Morte***

**Belle Morte: If he is there then they could be in danger. As to those kids, they are his oldest children that are twins.**

**Asher: *Nods* Are they a danger?**

**Saria: *Listens through Asher***

**Jullian: *Listens through Saria and Asher***

**Belle Morte: They very well could prove to be dangerous, but for now we should keep an eye on them to see if they are or aren't a danger.**

**Asher: *Nods* Sounds like a good idea to me.**

**Jullian, and Saria: *Nods glancing at each other while getting to where our class is and goes in so we can learn***

**A Few Minutes Later…**

**Garren, Victorian, and Victoria: *Joins the class***

**Garren: *Joins my kids just to make sure everything goes well for their first day and also just to look at Jullian and Saria, especially Saria and study them***

**Jullian: *Pays attention during class***

**Saria: *Pays attention as best as I can***

**Hours Later…**

**Jullian, and Saria: *Heads back to where Asher, Jean-Claude, and the others are at***

**Garren: *Watches them leave then smirking once they are gone and then goes to where Victorian, Victoria, and I are staying for now until the time is right***

**Victorian, and Victoria: *Watches them go and then goes with our father***

**Chapter XXXIV Chapter 5 To The Second Adventure Book…**

**Saria: *Works on my homework and sighs softly feeling frustrated***

**Jullian: *Works on mine calmly***

**Asher: *Hears her sigh and comes and rubs her shoulders gently***

**Saria: *Leans back and closes my eyes relaxing slowly feeling him do that and sighs softly* Your good at that…**

**Asher: *Smiles* Well that happens often between a Master and Servant…**

**Saria: *Nods relaxing for a bit then starts working again***

**Asher: *Continues for a bit***

**Jullian: *Works on mine calmly still and thinks about the girl named Victoria while working***

**Meanwhile…**

**Victorian: *Works on my homework calmly but finds myself distracted thinking about my future wife***

**Victoria: *Distracted thinking about my future husband***

**Garren: *Rests before I go meet my allies and those that will help me get what I want***

**Mr. Harrison: *Comes to their room and bows low to Garren* My King two females are here to see you…They wish to help you in your goal…**

**Gretchen, and Meng-Die: *Waits outside the room***

**Garren: *Sits up and looks at him* Alright Harrison. Send them in.**

**Mr. Harrison Florette: *Nods bows low touching my forehead to the floor then stands and goes to let them in* Yes My King…**

**Garren: *Waits half laying and half sitting in the bed that is mine***

**Gretchen, and Meng-Die: *Comes in after Harrison says it's alright and lowers ourselves to our knees bowing* King Garren…**

**Garren: *Smiles some* Yes that is I. And what are your names young ones...?**

**Gretchen: *Keeps my eyes lowered submissively and respectfully* I am Gretchen My King…**

**Meng-Die: *Keeps my eyes lowered submissively and respectfully as well* And I am Meng-Die King Garren…**

**Garren: *Nods and smiles* Nice names…Rise so I and my children that are with me can look at you two…**

**Gretchen, and Meng-Die: *Stands gracefully but keeps our eyes down***

**Garren: *Gets off my temporary bed and walks to them to look at them***

**Victorian, and Victoria: *Stops what we are doing and watches our Father and the girls closely***

**Gretchen, and Meng-Die: *Stands very still with our eyes low***

**Garren: *Slowly looks them over***

**Victorian: *Stands and watches my father to learn***

**Victoria: *Watches while sitting down***

**Gretchen, and Meng-Die: *Stays still***

**Garren: *Nods and smiles approval* Now then…what are you here for…?**

**Gretchen, and Meng-Die: We wish to help you in your plans…**

**Garren: *Sits on the edge of my bed* I see…And in return…?**

**Meng-Die: We want your protection King Garren…**

**Gretchen: *Nods quietly in agreement with Meng-Die***

**Garren: *Nods and smiles* Alright, even though you need a Master to keep you alive.**

**Meng-Die: *Falls to my knees* You are our Master now.**

**Gretchen: *Nods falling to my knees as well***

**Garren: *Nods and smiles* Alright then…Now to wait until the time is right to get my nephew and niece… *Smiles an evil smile***

**Victorian, and Victoria: *Nods in agreement with our father and then goes back to working on our homework***

**Garren: *Smiles at them* Now go back to where you came from until the time is right…**

**Meng-Die: *Nods bows and leaves* Yes King Garren…**

**Gretchen: *Nods bows and follows Meng-Die* Yes My King…**

**Garren: *Smiles and sits back* All is going according to my plan and the prophecy…Only it will end differently than Lady Saria thinks it will… *Smiles and smirks evilly closing my eyes slowly and laughs evilly as well***

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
